Part of a dream
by pierre bleu
Summary: Fai's got this feeling that just won't go away. It gets more intense as time goes by. It's disturbing and starting to scare him. Edit: I've presented two different endings because I didn't like my first ending.
1. Part of a dream

Title: Part of a dream

Rating/Warnins:R, violence, some boy-love

Summary: Fai's got this feeling that just won't go away. It gets more intense as time goes by. It's disturbing and starting to scare him.

Verse: Tokyo Babylon

Author's notes: I'm using a similiar reason for the technically Yuui to be Fai. I put in some references to other series too. comments and crit welcome.

UPDATE: I split this story into two endings because I didn't like the direction I took, but someone else may like it. I did an alternative.

"No! I won't ever forgive you! Why did do this to him?!" The boy was wild with grief and held onto the mutilated body of his brother with all his strength, as if his will would bring him back. The man who had pushed this cruel fate onto him smiled almost gently. He knew that he wouldn't have an answer from such a person, but it felt like the words had flown out of him.

"I'm surprised that you have enough spiritual will to actually stay awake. You won't remember it anyway. Anyway you..." Yuui couldn't see the man's face, and when he looked again at the shocked look permanantly glued to his brother's face it made him want to throw up. He shook him gently. The man droned on in the background satisfied to hear his own voice.

"C'mon. Stop looking like that Fai...Don't you dare look at me like you're surprised of my failure..." The petals of sakura gently floated down as if on cue. A singular petal fell to Fai's lips and Yuui felt the inesplicable sadness of what was happening inside of his heart creep up. He closed his brothers eyes and brushed off the petal. More petals fell at a faster rate, covering only his brother. Trying to take him away. Yuui became frantic as he tried to push away the petals.

"No use in that don't you think? You are powerful, but there can be only one person who stops me if you're thinking of that. He is..." Yuui could not hear the rest because he could only weep and try to hold onto the rapidly dissapearing body. The sakura petals were whirling all around him. He could see nothing except the blood stained hand in his own. His mind was blank except for the thought that this could not possibly be happening. It couldn't be, it wasn't real! It wasn't real at all!

Fai woke with a start at the disturbing dream. He knew that his brother had died in an accident at his school because of a faulty window. The panicked feeling in his gut lingered though and he hoped that it wouldn't affect his whole day again. He looked at the clock besides him and realised that it was about time to get up again. For a fleeting moment he felt that he should tell Ashura-sensei or even Kuro-pan his dream but the very thought made him shiver. Ashura of course wouldn't say anything and Kuro-puu probably would call him delusional. He wasn't even near his brother when that had happened.

As he brushed his teeth Fai wondered vaguely why the roles were reveresed in his dream. He couldn't really even remember his feelings, only the image of blood stained sakura and an almost gentle smile. Thinking about these things almost made him late so Fai decided to disregard it. He usually walked, but he decided to take his bike to school this morning. Kuro-pin was at the gate waiting for him, so Fai knew that he had barely made it.

"Idiot, you can barely make it to school. Like that girl in 2-F always running with a piece of toast in her mouth every morning." Fai knew that he was talking about Miyuki-chan but he decided not to say anything abou it. Fai felt a gentle breeze at his back and when he turned to look there was a boy running towards the gate. Even though Fai was sure this person was a transfer and they never had met it felt like he carried a scent of familiarity. "C'mon." Kuro-guu prompted as the bell rang and Fai couldn't help but notice that the student had a sakura petal on his lapel although it wasn't time for them just yet.

Fai got scolded in class for not paying attention, but his mind felt like it was in a billion places at once. At lunch he decided that he had to concentrate, or he'd get in trouble again. "You're in space today aren't you?" Kurogane asked him seriously and he couldn't help but smile. He wanted to explain his dream, but instead he talked about the new student.

"Did you notice that new student Subaru Sumergi-san? He had a sakura petal on his lapel. It isn't time for them just yet is it?" He asked taking a bite out of a butter bun Kuro-puu handed him. "It was odd. I felt like I felt a bit of a warm breeze right before I saw him. Do you think that it means something Kuro-wuf?"

"Call people by their names idiot first of all. I didn't notice the petal though, I was trying to get your attention. It's getting a bit warmer, so maybe he's from a different part of the city. Nothing is blooming just where we are yet." He looked a bit thoughtful. "There didn't seem to be any odd feeling I got from him though. You're better at picking up that sort of stuff." It was logical, but it still bothered Fai on a level that he couldn't explain. Not Sumergi-san, but the air around him. A presence that lingered in his aura. It disturbed him more than a little to think about it.

"Nevermind." He said quietly looking down at the crumbling bun in his fingertips. He didn't want it to ruin his day, and he definitely did not want it to follow him home. Just being alone in the house with those sort of thoughts would drive him absolutely mad. Kurogane looked at him with concern, but he changed the conversation quickly as he sensed the mood had changed.

"I've got something to show you after school." He said in a somber tone and Fai quickly perked up. "Don't get all excited. It's a secret and you'll have to wait for it. I know you're going to go on about it all day anyway. You aren't busy are you?"

"Never busy enough to skip out on a date." Kurogane rolled his eyes at that but he didn't object to it. It sent a flutter through Fai, but he chalkes it up to his own imagination. Anything is a good distraction and after school liasons are especially welcome.

"Liasion." Kuro-wuf said quietly shaking his head and Fai knew that he had said the last sentence out loud. It didn't really matter though, it was true and teasing all at once. "You say that like I plan to take you out to one of those hotels." Fai stopped himself from saying anything about that one because it was way too easy. He scarfed down the rest of his butter bun instead the sweet crumbs on his hands would have to be washed. As they left for the next period Fai spotted the boy again. "If you're so interested, you should go talk to him." Kuro-tan said, startling him out of his reveire.

"Ah, I see! Kuro-puff is jealous!" He said in delight, but both of them knew that the words were just to change the conversation again. He couldn't help but to feel unease around Sumergi-san though. The rest of the day didn't drag like it usually did whenever Kuro-chii was hiding something from him. Fai felt annoyed for a moment at having to drag around his bike, but he soon came up witha very cunning plan. As they left their last class Fai put his hand on Kuro-suu's shoulder.

"Let's ride my bike there!" He said excitedly. Kuro-kuro didn't like the sound of that obviously and knew that Fai was up to something. He brushed Fai's hand from his shoulder with an annoyed grunt.

"Come back for it, if it's so important. I know how you are already. Damn idiot! Won't work on me twice." He continued to mumble and started walking away at a fast rate. "You'll get left." He threatened when he looked back and Fai hadn't moved. Fai had been shocked at Kuro-meanie.

"You're no fun at all sometimes. Got to loosen up sometimes, although I would have been surprised if you fell for it again. It was fun that time." They walked down the boulevard towards the train station. Fai didn't necessarily want to take the train because of the time that it took sometimes.


	2. Ending 1

So he hoped that it was within the boulevard. No such luck, and they had to stand. "I hope Kuro-han decides to protect me from all the molesters." He said in a hushed tone, and the way he was growled at told Fai that he'd be just fine, but he was probably in danger from being hit.

Their stop was somewhere in the countryside. Fai wondered what exactly was going on. They walked awhile in silence and Fai wondered how long the green fields went on for. He never exactly paid attention when he was on the train. He was occupied with the bustle of people and listening correctly for his stop. They came upon a village after awhile and Kuro-suu stopped at a dilaidated store.

"Wait here for a minute." He said running into the store. Fai wondered about Kurogane's tactics. He looked out to the greenery again and spotted someone walking towards him from the train station. After a moment he could discern that it was Sumergi-san. Without knowing quite why, Fai walked to meet him halfway.

"Why hello Sumergi-san. I didn't expect to meet anyone out here. Do you live around here?" The young man looked surprised.

"Hello Flourite-san. I was going to ask you the same thing. I just came to meet a friend of mine. He buys trinkets from the store up there because he knows the owner. You don't have to call me by my last name so formally. It makes me feel like I'm at work or something." The last sentence sounded nervous as if he were preparing for a lie.

"Subaru-kun then. You can do the same then. I was waiting on a friend too. He is supposed to be surprising me. I was already surprised when we started walking seemingly into the middle of nowhere." Subaru-kun smiled at him as they walked towards the store. Kuro-suu had a sour expression on his face.

"I told you to wait idiot." He held out a bag towards Fai. Fai looked inside and didn't understand what he saw. Was it a kind of charm?

"It's a dreamcatcher. It catches bad dreams. They are the only ones I know who make them by hand." He said and smirked at Fai who was at a loss. "Hang it by your bed." Subaru smiled at it, it seemed that he recognized it. Fai smiled at Kuro-puu but he it fell as someone came from inside of the store.

Subaru-kun called out a name, but Fai could not pick it up. All he could see was that almost gentle smile. His aura was the same. The same as...? God why did he have the same aura of that man! He struggled to remember who he was thinking, but everything started to jumble in his mind. The fragements of his dream came back to him. "Anyway you, you'll see me again in the future." Obscured by petals almost too pink...no they were stained with blood. "He is property of the Sakurazukamori." The air was thick with flowers falling from the sky like rain. The feeling of someone important slipping from his grasp. Not being able to move, as if rooted to the ground.

"Oi! Snap out of it!" Kurogane shook him. Fai could feel himself trembling. Sei...no he wouldn't even say it. Wouldn't think it. Those souless eyes were boring into him. He could feel himself beginning to feel sick to his stomach. He dropped his bag, feeling that for a moment time had stopped and that a small part of him died very painfully.

"I'm okay. Let's go now Kuro...Kurogane." The look on his face was worried and a little frightened.

"I'm sorry. Seems like he's not feeling well." He said. The man said something, but Fai just started walking away, definitely not wanting to hear whatever was said. He felt the urge to start running. Tears threatened to come spilling out of his eyes. When Kurogane caught up to him, he felt himself double over in pain. Physical pain. He felt like he was going to lose it out here in the middle of nowhere and that scared him less than those eyes in his memory. Forever.

"Fai. Dammit. It wasn't a dream."

"What are you saying? What happened to you. You saw Sei-" Fai cut him off putting his hand up and getting up. He started walking again by sheer will to get away from that man.

"Stop! Don't say his name. Just don't. That guy was the one who killed my brother. I know it, and I've been dreaming about it all this time." He looked at the dreamcatcher again, in Kurogane's hand. "What am I going to do now that I know that?" Kurogane looked at him in a concerned way as they made their way back to the station. "I feel like I'm going crazy. I know it's true though."

"I believe you." Kurogane said looking into the sky. There was a moment of silence as Fai digested that. "When I was in the store, he gave me a bad feeling. Like if I stayed near him long enough that he'd do something horrible. Then the way you reacted scared the hell out of me. Honestly. They never had proof that your brother fell out of a window, they just didn't let anyone into the school for a few days. How do you know though? Weren't you somewhere else? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't remember that part. I really don't. How crazy would it sound if I suddenly told you that I'd witnessed my brother's death in a surreal place by someone we don't know? I just had to keep it to myself. His name was Fai. I was Yuui. I remember when or why it was switched around." Kurogane looked at him and handed him the dreamcatcher.

"You can still use it as a charm. I don't think it'd be a good idea to go after him though. He's got alot of power. I hate for anyone to have more strength than me, but I know when you can't win a fight. Besides, something tells me that it isn't our fight." Fai smiled at Kurogane weakly. "The dream ends sometimes."

"Kuro-wan is such a poet." He said and felt his heart leap when he felt Kurogane take hold of his hand and squeeze before quickly letting go. He felt a spark of hope in his heart flare again. "You know that I won't forget that right?" He said grabbing Kuro-puu's hand. Though he knew, he felt like life was being cruel to him again, even if he was awarded small pleasures.

"You don't have to forget. It isn't a dream. We're comrades." It still terrified him on the whole, but he felt that he could still live for Fai. Kurogane squeezed his hand again and looked at him straight in the eyes. "So...don't hide things from me." Fai felt his heart near bursting at that moment in excitement, but a moment later it felt that way for a different reason.

He was going to be alone in his apartment with his thoughts. "I don't want to be alone for a little while." Kurogane sighed almost inaudibly, but nodded.

"Do you think that you want to come over for a few days?" Fai felt like he was going to go through the whole range of emotions in one day. Being with a friend wasn't a bad idea though. Especially if it was offered by someone who had called him a comrade earlier. The word was still rolling through his mind. He packed all his things, not forgetting his dream catcher. He started to feel at least a little consolated as he got to Kurogane's house. There definitely was going to have to be some recuperating time as he got over these this feeling.

The mood was somber, and quiet for a while. Finally Kuro-tan spoke. "You can't stay depressed. If you're going to live, then live. I doubt that you'll see that guy again. If you want revenge, I can't promise you anything, but we can try if you want." The prospect seemed appealing.

"No you're right. There are so many details missing from my memory, and I wouldn't want to get killed for vengence that I can't carry out anyway." Kuro-pon smiled at him and pulled out a deck of cards. Fai found himself utterly surprised at how Kuro-puu could change the conversation. He had to sort through things, but he couldn't dwell too long. Besides he could talk about these things a little at least.

"That's the spirit. Now lets fight for the bed." Fai had a little bit of luck on his side. He hung the dreamcatcher on Kuro-chin's bedside table. He remembered the feel of Kuro-tan's calloused hands in his own when the light was off and he was settled into the covers. He hadn't even thought about it but swordplay made sense. Kuro-kuu wasn't in the kendo club though. He was pretty violent, but he wasn't in a gang...as far as Fai knew.

"Hey Kuro-bun, you aren't in a gang are you?" He asked to the futon where Kurogane lay.

"Of course not, Me and my father practice kendo. He won't allow me to do it in school since he's afraid I'll hurt someone. How in the hell do you think I know how to hold a sword? Remember that play last year?" Fai in fact did remember the odd play the school had, and Kuro-hyu was a swordsman. He'd forgotten about if for a little while. "Now are you going to go to sleep?"

"Well I'm not sure if I won't just stay up all night bothering you until you kill me. Sounds like a chance that I can't pass up." His voice broke on the last word. He heard shuffling, and then Kuro-chii was getting into bed with him.

"Well, I can just kill you now right?" He said softly and Fai squeaked. He felt safe though with the solid presence of Kurogane. "Go to sleep." He said patting Fai on the head. Though Fai wanted to ask if he was Kurogane's pet cat, he felt perfectly comfortable just falling asleep now. Though there were going to alot of things bothering him, and he still had trouble getting those eyes out of his head when everything was quiet, there was a spark of hope inside of his chest. Almost as if the real Fai was nudging him on to live. Fai decided to try his luck and kissed Kurogane quickly.

The room stayed quiet for a moment and Fai wondered if he had been in his thoughts for so long that he'd fallen asleep for a moment and Kurogane was asleep, but he heard a deep rumbling growl come from the bear beside him. "Don't do that." Fai smiled and closed his eyes. He didn't have any nightmares, and even if he decided he wouldn't remember it.

He knew that Kuro-tan was right the next day when he didn't see Sumeragi-san at school. No one had exactly said that he had enrolled there in the first place. Fai decided to disregard why he would even come to their school, and wondered instead how long he could stay with Kuro-tan and when he would get kicked out for being annoying. He'd have to pick up his bike later on also he thought annoyed trying to catch up with Kuro-tin before the late bell rang.


	3. Ending 2

Besides he thought, he had to pick up his bike later on and he hated to leave it where it could possibly be stolen. Lucky for him Kuro-tan stopped at a sweet shop that he'd seen at least once since he'd heard about it's opening

"I work here part-time. My father knew the owner..."

"Really? Kuro-ro works at a place like this? Wow. Now I get all the free sweets that I want." Fai could see that he was pushing it again, but this was an opportunity not to be passed up. He went into the shop so that he could see what kind of wares they had before Kuro-tan could scold him about his choice of nickname again.

There was a girl at the counter, and she was talking to someone in the back. Fai guessed it was probably the store owner. He paused for a moment when he heard a response because the man's voice sounded extremely familar. The girl turned around to leave and Fai couldn't help but to feel surprised.

"Sumergi-san..." The girl seemed to enjoy his confusion and laughed. She obviously was his twin. Fai didn't know why it surprised him so much that she was the total opposite.

"So you know me? Or is it my brother. He's so popular. Right Seishirou-chan?" That stopped Fai dead and the feeling of dread settled into his bones. Why hadn't he felt it until now? It was unnerving waiting for an answer.

"Get out of the doorway, or do you want to hold up the store? I wouldn't put it past you at all." Fai had been staring into space waiting for the voice again so intently that he had forgotten for just a moment where he was. Fai moved out of the way and heard shuffling from the back. Fai smiled at Kuro-ro but he couldn't really manage to say anything because it certainly was surreal lately. "Oh Seishirou-san is here. I was just about to start my shift. Where's the manager and the owner?" So he was the family friend?

"Ah yes, I know you're brother. I guess it surprised me for a moment even though I used to have a twin brother." She looked a bit concerned when he said that, but he smiled at her. "I haven't introduced myself, how rude. My name is Fai D. Flourite, what may I call you?" She smiled again at him and shook his hand when he reached out to kiss it.

"You can call this beautiful flower Hokuto! That's Seishoru-san in the back. He's doing some work for the owner for the moment. Fai felt like there was something frozen within him whenever someone said that name. He couldn't keep this farce up forever. He needed to go and get some air.

"Nice to meet you. Kuro-tan I've got to go, but could you sneak me some candy? For a momento of our liason!" Kuro-ro looked ready to start chasing him so Fai waved a quick goodbye and went on his merry way.

"Idiot get people's name's right." He heard him say before he was totally out of the door. It was a very odd atmosphere when Fai got back to the school, the empty building probably was making him nervous so Fai decided to hurry and get his bike so that he could head home. Maybe he could even invite Chii over for a little while. He saw Sumergi-kun for real this time, in window on the second floor. Fai wondered for a moment how he'd gotten up there before a flood of emotions came to greet him.

He wanted to call out, but somehow he felt rooted to the ground as Sumergi-kun seemingly dissapeared for a moment. Fai decided that he was having a bad reaction to his lunch and hurried to take his bike back home. Kuro-rin probably wouldn't believe him, Fai scarcely believed it himself. He definitely felt that all of this was connected. He didn't want to try and look into it, no matter how intriguing it was because he was sure that he would not be able to cope. The only thing he felt that he should do now was avoid where Kuro-run worked. For his own sanity.


End file.
